Quiero Un Verdadero Novio Para Navidad
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Un DG (obviamente) bueno px.. Ginny tiene un solo deseo para navidad, conseguirse un novio de verdad ¿podrá conseguirlo?, no soy buena para los summaries, leanlo y dejenme sus comentarios..


Otro año mas... las Navidades ya pasaron y todos estuvieron muy felices ese día, comían, tenían sus regalos, estaban con los que mas querían.. bueno al menos mis amigos, Harry ahora estaba feliz con Luna, mientras que Ron y Herms hacen la pareja perfecta.. y ¿yo?, pues, parecía el violín de la cena de navidad, ya se imaginarán.. todo ellos "ay amorcito.. que lindo tu regalo..te amo.. oh (besitos)" mientras que yo.. como una estúpida viéndolos.. ya me daban ganas de vomitar.. la peor Navidad de mi vida.

Y ni siquiera fue porque yo quería hacer de violín..sino que a mis lindos y preciosos padres no se les ocurrió mejor idea que ir a pasar Navidad con mis hermanitos, dejándome a mi sola..no los culpo, ellos piensan que "Los 4 Fantásticos" son mis amigos del alma, cuando es todo lo contrario...a la única que soporto es a Luna.. y eso, porque ahora que está con Harry , Ron y Herms ya la ven como una mas del grupo y yo que he estado como una idiota rogando para que me cuenten lo que hacen.. ¡NADA!..creo que en el fondo de mi alma esta creciendo un odio inmenso hacia ellos...

Para colmo de males, no había nadie con quien hablar, ya que Kelly, Natasha y Ania estaban de vacaciones, todas felices en sus casas.. ellas si son amigas, son unas locas pero al menos no hago de violín con ellas..respetan nuestra amistad y siempre hacen tiempo para poder andar las 4 juntas, sin novios de por medio... las extraño

Ustedes pensarán.. y esta loca porque se lamenta tanto..¡ consíguete un novio pues mamita!, no es tan fácil como creen...cuando uno ya se ganó la reputación de solitaria y de "Freak" ,no muchos chicos quieren salir contigo...osea, no es que sea una inadaptada social..simplemente..no me caen. Claro que les hablo, pero no tengo mucha confianza con ellos.. y ahora que lo pienso bien, admiro mucho a Michael por haber tenido el valor de salir conmigo.. la verdad que ni siquiera conocía de su existencia hasta ese instante..

Bueno pues, ahora tengo que dejar de meditar porque sino toda la rabia que tengo dentro va a explotar..mejor bajo..

Dios ahí esta el trio maravilla con Luna.. no se que diablos hace aquí, ya se.. no debo tenerle rencor..pero es imposible no tenerlo...demasiado imposible

-¡Ginny!, no quieres acompañarnos..-preguntó Luna

-Prefiero estar aburrida a estar de violín

Y con ese "lindo" comentario me fui hacia los terrenos..era lindo estar ahí, ver al calamar gigante se había convertido en una distracción para mi, además había encontrada un pequeño espacio para mi en uno de los tantos árboles de Hogwarts, era grande por lo cual nadie podía hallarme cuando estaba por me encanta ese sentimiento.. el que me persigan y no ser yo la que persiga..

-Pss, aléjate de mi sitio

Esa voz se me hace familiar pero se ninguna manera voy a salir de MI árbol, que se ha creído este..¿Malfoy?

-Este es mi sitio-respondo fríamente

-Ya no lo es, ahora lo he cogido yo

-NO estoy de humos.. y si tanto lo quieres esta bien, ¡ES TUYO!, ahora deja de hacerme la vida imposible..

-¿Crees que eres el centro del universo Weasley?

-Pues creo que lo soy para ti.. seamos sinceros Malfoy ¿cuál es tu afán de jorobarme la vida? ¿qué ganas con eso?

-Nada

-Al fin una respuesta cuerda.. ¿entonces porque lo haces?

-Porque estoy aburrido

-Yo tambien ando aburrida, pero no molesto a las personas..

-No te lo tomes en serio Weasley..no se que tanto problema te haces con que te moleste. Si lo he hecho desde hace tiempo..-se bajó de la rama en onde esta echado-aquí esta tu preciosos árbol si tanto lo quieres...adios

-Espera.-pero el maldito se fue caminando.. Dios, ¿cuándo va a parar?..ah ya ni quiero estar aquí sentada sola y aburrida, mejor vuelvo a la sala común, un momento, ¿tuve una conversación civilizada con Malfoy?, no no...nehh, ¿cómo va a ser eso?..

Ya volví a la sala común,.. ¿todavía siguen?.que tales. contrólate Ginny, ellos no son las únicas personas en el mundo.. Kelly vuelve mañana.. ya falta poco para que veas a gente que te quiere.. no pierdas tu tiempo..pero tampoco voy a estar aburrida ahí..

-Ginny ¿podemos hablar?-habló Luna

-Claro-pero yo pensé que era hablar a solas con Luna, pero no...ella quería que hable con todos ellos..bueno pues en algún momento tendré que enfrentarlos.

-Digan

-¿Por qué te portaste así hace un rato?

-Porque prefiero estar haciendo la tarea antes de estar como violin, saben muy bien que hago ese papel en su obra

-Ginny..sentimos mucho si te hemos hecho sentir mal

-No lo sientas porque el daño esta hecho, además saben que ya me harté, yo desde hace un buen tiempo he rogado para que me cuenten lo de la orden y todo lo que esta sucediendo, pero no, al trío maravilla no le daba la gana, pero cuando Luna se hizo novia de Harry, como le desciña todo ¿no?.. son unos descarados.. saben muy bien que yo puedo ser hasta mas inteligente que Lovegood..

-Ginny, te estas dejando llevar por tus celos..vuelve a tierra-dijo Ron, como si yo estuviese paranoica, y eso que estaba hablando muy calmadamente (lo juro)

-Ronald, hace mucho tiempo, que yo no siento NADA por Potter, es mas, lo veo como el niño sufrido que tiene quehacer de héroe para poder vivir en paz... por que sino no tendría nada en este mundo..es la verdad, asi que-suspiré, sabía que tenía que hacerlo desde hace tiempo-nuestra amistad se acabó, bueno ahora que lo pienso bien ni siquiera hubo una amistad..bueno entonces, el poco contacto que teníamos ya se acabó, ya no voy a seguir siendo su violín o su lame pies..búsquense otro

Que bien me sentía..volteé y me dirigí a mi cuarto, era muy reconfortable, ahora si ya no tenia la necesidad de estar con ellos...pero será que me he dejado llevar por los celos como dice Ron..no creo..

¿Quién me ha dejado esto?, hay un papá noel en mi cama.. tiene una nota.

"Pide Un Deseo"

Mi deseo era claro y conciso..pero no se me ha cumplido en estos dos años..

Quiero un verdadero novio por Navidad.


End file.
